Four times they fought before sex and one they didn't
by madammayor28
Summary: Summary: Regina is the Mayor of Cooper City, Texas. Emma is the Sheriff. Even if they fight as an old married couple, they always end up having sex…but then, they didn't. Swan Queen, one shot. G!P story.


**Four times they fought before sex, and one they didn't**

Summary: Regina is the Mayor of Cooper, Texas, and Emma is the Sheriff. Even if they fight like an old married couple, they always end up having sex…but then, they didn't.

**Warning: This is a G!P story; mention of a female with a male part. Don't like, don't read.**

_The first time they fought before having sex…._

It was at the Sheriff Station. Emma Swan was the image of peacefulness, sitting in her chair, feet propped on the desk, head tipped back and obscured by her cowboy hat. She sighed happily, feeling like nothing could go wrong when….

"Sheriff Swan!" a shrill voice called.

Emma groaned, green eyes locking with furious brown, belonging to no other than the aggravating, exasperating, and incredibly beautiful Mayor of Cooper, Regina Mills.

"I do not pay you to sit on your ass and look pretty! Where's the paperwork I requested?" Regina asked, arms crossed and tapping her left foot.

Emma rolled her eyes "I still don't have it, Madam Mayor. I've been busy".

"Yes, I can tell how hard you work, Sheriff" Regina said sarcastically. "But what can I expect from a barely out of college girl" she snarled.

Emma sprang to her feet and walked menacingly towards the Mayor. "What the fuck is your problem, lady? Not getting any?" She smirked.

Regina huffed. "Wouldn't you like to know, Sheriff. Have you ever been with someone that is not some girl you picked up in a bar? I have standards" she snarked back.

Emma was about to respond when something occurred to her. "Wait, did you…called me pretty?" She asked with a grin. Regina blushed "Of course not, that's preposterous!"

Emma ignored her comment. "So you want some of this, uh?" She said cockily, gesturing to her body.

Regina rolled her eyes and sniffled haughtily. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten feet pole!" She snapped, turning on her heel to get the hell out of there. Emma caught her wrist at the last moment and pulled her back, crashing their lips together.

Regina tried to resist but after a moment, she melted into it; kissing back as good as she got. The Sheriff lifted her up effortlessly and placed her on top of the desk, palming her breasts through her shirt eagerly. She threw her head back and moaned, reaching over to unbuckle Emma's belt.

Regina knew Emma was different from the waist down, since she saw her medical records before hiring the infuriating blonde as Sheriff. She pulled her jeans down forcefully, along with her boxers and licked her lips at the sight.

Not to be outdone, Emma hiked the Mayor's skirt up and put her panties aside, pushing her hard, pulsing member inside her without preamble. The Mayor cried out and wrapped her arms around strong shoulders, moaning in time with the powerful thrusts of the blonde.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Regina called out in pleasure. Emma had her eyes closed, the velvety walls of the mayor around her making her crazy with desire. "Damn, so tight…" She grunted.

Suddenly, Emma felt teeth sinking into her neck, muffling the Mayor's scream of ecstasy as she came hard; legs trembling with the force of her orgasm. Regina's clenching pussy threw her over the edge as well, climaxing inside the brunette with a pleased sigh.

After basking in the afterglow for a few more moments, they wordlessly disentangled from each other, fixing their clothes.

Regina glared at Emma. "This means nothing, Sheriff Swan". Emma glared back. "I thought that was more than obvious" she huffed.

They both knew that was a big fat lie….

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQS

_The second time they fought before having sex…_

Was when the Mayor went to the Sheriff's apartment and informed Emma of the one event that would change her life forever…

"I'm pregnant" Regina informed, holding a paper in her hand. Emma spat her coffee all over the coffee table, eyes wide with shock, "What? And it's mine?!" She just got a glare in response. "Right" She muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked after a moment. Regina just frowned "What do you mean? _I'm_ going to have my baby. You may be a part of his or her life; you can come with me to doctor's appointments and I'm sure we can come to a custody agreement once he or she is born".

Emma lifted an eyebrow. "And who appointed you the decision maker? Shouldn't I have a say in all this? It is, after all, my kid!" She said, offended at being told what to do.

"No! They're my decisions to make. What do you suggest, an abortion? I would kill /you/ first before harming my baby. Either take it or leave it, I don't need you! I'm more than capable of raising them without you!" Regina shouted, making her way to the door.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Regina! This isn't some town function you get to control. I will be a part of her or his life, I'll have a say in any matter concerning him or her and his or her upbringing, and you can't deny me that!" Emma screamed, crashing her lips angrily to the brunette's.

Regina gave as good as she got, waving her finger in golden tresses. Clothes flew in every direction as they pushed each other to the bedroom, where they collapsed in a tangle of lips and limbs.

The Mayor rolled them over, lowering herself onto the twitching member between the blonde's legs, finding purchase in creamy white shoulders. Emma's fingers weren't undeterred, however; pinching hardened nipples that bounced with every move of the brunette on top of her.

A few moments later, twin shouts of pleasure sounded in the room as Regina clenched deliciously around Emma, who pushed with all her might to ride out the waves of ecstasy rolling through her body. No sense in using protection now, right?

They looked at each other after a few seconds of heavy breathing, reaching a silent agreement in that moment.

They would raise this child as a team, even if it killed them…which would probably happen.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQ

_The third time they fought before having sex…_

Was when they realized that they wanted to be more than just civil co-parents of their child.

It was all silly, actually; how they got together. All it took was a little bit of misplaced jealously and good ol' bickering.

They were reaching the end of the first trimester, and everything had been good so far; just some minor adjustments at the beginning, but better than expected.

Regina was on her way to the Sheriff Station, since they were going later to find out the sex of the baby.

When she got inside however, an unpleasant sight greeted her. There she was; that slutty bartender who worked in the bar around the corner, all over _her_ Emma.

She was so mad that she didn't even notice she thought of Emma as hers. She marched right over to them, and plastered on her fakest smile "Emma, are you ready? We're supposed to find out the sex of _our_ baby today, remember? So if you're done flirting with the bartender, we must go".

Ruby's eyes widened and then she turned to look at the Sheriff "C-Congratulations, Emma. I…uh…I need to…yeah. See ya later!" And before they knew it, she was halfway down the street already.

Emma turned to Regina sharply. "Why the hell did you do that? We were just talking!"

"Last time I checked, you look at the other person's eyes, not cleavage, when you talk" the brunette retorted with disinterest.

"What the hell is your problem anyway? You're not my jailer, Regina. If I want to talk, or flirt, with the bartender, I will!" Emma roared, breathing heavily.

Regina snapped "It is my business, Sheriff Swan. If I tell you not to flirt with the bartender, you just comply like a good ol' girl".

"Why?!" Emma screamed.

"Because I want to be with you! You dumb, good for nothing blonde!" Regina screamed back.

Silence.

Emma's eyes widened; not knowing what to say. So she did the next best thing…she acted. She walked over to Regina and scooped her up, pressing her against the bars of the cell. She kissed, nipped and suck at a thumping pulse point, earning a breathy moan.

Desperate for release, especially with the added hormones, the Mayor undid Emma's belt, roughly pushing her jeans and boxers down. Emma sneaked a hand under Regina's dress and pushed the soaked fabric aside, gently sliding inside the tight, wet channel.

This time the pace was slower, gentler. Foreheads pressed together as breaths mingled, looking deep into each other's eyes. Regina's ankles were crossed at Emma's back, bringing the blonde further into her.

When they came together, sighing in pleasure, they kept moving against each other, not wanting the connection to end.

When they finally composed themselves, they shared a meaningful gaze, smiling softly at each other.

Just before they exited the station, Emma turned Regina around "For the record, I want to be with you too, you infuriating, neurotic brunette" She grinned.

With that, hand in hand, they went to the doctor's office, to find out about their future.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQ

_The fourth time they fought before having sex…_

Was when they said those three little words to each other. They had been under a lot of stress, not to mention that Regina was six months pregnant by this point.

Emma was at her breaking point, Regina was bitchier than ever.

"Emma! I want a cheeseburger now!" Even though it was 3 am.

"Emma! Can you clean up the kitchen, please?" Even though Emma had barely slept that week.

"Emma! I want a foot rub!" Even though Emma hated giving massages.

"Emma, I'm horny and I need you now". Even though Emma's cock was about to fall off from all the sex.

"Emma! You're a fucking idiot!" Because Emma brought her strawberry ice cream instead of chocolate.

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

"For fucks sake woman, shut up!" the Sheriff finally snapped. One look at Regina though, and she immediately felt bad.

"If I'm such a bother why don't you just go?!" Regina yelled, crying. Emma sighed and tried to hug her. "No! Just go! You don't want to be here anyway!"

"Regina…" Emma started.

"I don't know why you complain, I'm carrying your baby!"

"Regina…" Emma tried again.

"I mean, you'd think you would be grateful; do you think it's easy being as big as a house and having all this damn hormones!"

"REGINA!" Emma screamed.

"WHAT?!" Regina shouted back.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

They looked at each other for a moment, before meeting in a passionate, loving kiss. Desperate breaths and caresses were exchanged, exploring each other's mouths over and over as the tearing of clothes sounded inside the Mayor's mansion on the outskirts of Cooper.

They didn't make it to the bedroom, using the couch instead. Since being on top or bottom was uncomfortable for Regina, they settled on their sides, Emma behind Regina as one of the brunette's legs was placed over both of Emma's, the blonde thrusting inside Regina's wet core with enthusiasm.

Moans and groans mingled together; sweat coating their bodies as they got closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, with a few well-placed strokes on a sensitive clit, they came with screams of delight, moving together until they were spent.

After that day, Emma still did everything Regina demanded of her, but instead of a scowl, a huge happy beam adorned her face all the while.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQ

_The first time they made love without shouting at each other, without yelling or calling each other names…_

Was on their wedding night, two years after their beautiful baby boy was born. Henry James Swan-Mills, was born at midnight, after 20 hours of labor, during which all the habitants of Cooper heard the Mayor's colorful language as she gave birth, almost crushing Emma's hand in the process.

He was a perfect mix of his mothers; Regina's tan skin, hair color and sass with Emma's green eyes, strong chin and stubborn personality. Today, little Henry had been the adorable ring bearer on his mother's wedding, toddling towards the altar before the brides.

After the wedding reception, Henry was sent home with his grandparents, Emma's parents, while the newly wedded wives enjoyed their first night as a married couple.

With patience she didn't know she possessed, Emma unzipped Regina's white dress delicately, kissing the soft skin as it was revealed. In turn, Regina unbuttoned Emma's suit jacket, then her shirt, revealing her toned torso.

Then off came the pants, revealing straining boxers. Emma took her wife in her arms and gently set her on the bed, kissing all over her neck and chest while deft hands pulled down white panties.

"Emma, please" Regina begged in a desire filled voice, tugging Emma's boxers down. This time, when the Sheriff entered her wife and felt those gorgeous legs wrapping around her waist, 'I love you's where exchanged.

Eyes reflected love and desire, and hips moved in tandem in a familiar yet strange dance they had done several times in the past, but that somehow was even more intimate now.

When the most powerful of orgasms hit them, they embraced each other tightly, the night the only witness of the whispers of names before they declared words of love and commitment to each other.

As they shifted on the bed, facing each other and sharing a last kiss before succumbing to sleep, they couldn't help but think that, if given the opportunity, they wouldn't change a thing of their past.

It had been messy, disastrous, stressful, beautiful and powerful; in other words, utterly perfect.

THE END.


End file.
